wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
EasyDND
New EasyDND options (new since r48) *Based on the idea discussed here (thx Dez!) 2 options to toggle the display of your name when entering/leaving the DND/AFK modes (to ensure any misuse they are by default set to off and they only work if you initially have your name hided) *Notable chat filter mistake fixed(could have hided some legit /tell to) see changelog for more details New structure (new since r45) *Ace2 => Ace3 conversion *Rewrite of whole code in much modular & light view (ie don't do much you should do) *Added support for 10 languages and so on *Fixed chat filters *Added LibDataBroker-1.1 support (now the mod supports all known bars!) *Added LibDBIcon-1.0 (optional minimap icon) *removed Titan/FuBar custom codes (they are now handled by LDB) *Dewdrop quick menu is still here along the neat AceConfig3 features *Bye bye Waterfail oops Waterfall heh *Bye bye Tablet *Memory used reduced per 3 (from 450kb to ~150kb) thanks all neat libs especially Tekkub Rabbit Nevcairel! New features since r23 *Allow/Deny trade, party, duel, guild invitations *Allow/Deny guild petitions *Allow/Deny friends and/or guildmates to bypass restrictions *Save and whisper a custom reason per actions to the blocked user *Show/hide this custom reason *Show/hide a chat frame notification on each blocked attempts *Show/hide Blizzard system notices on blocked attempts *Have no harassing sounds on blocked attempts and *Blocked attempts can not force the closure of windows like the Auction house or mail window unlike the default client or many other addon like ASSBlock or AntiSocial having this behaviour, AntiParasites uses another method by hooking the default functions to prevent from theses fantom sounds and window closures without altering them with whitelisted user. Sites WoWinterface & Curse Summary enUS Automatically activate the DND or AFK modes when you are in Battlegrounds/Arenas, Instances, AuctionHouses, Banks, Mailbox and Fighting trashs or trolls ;p FuBar/Titan compatibility included, ability to hide Blizzard's DND/AFK system notices and more. Summary frFR Activer automatiquement les modes NPD ou ABS dans ces lieux: Champs de batailles/Arènes, Instances, Hôtels des ventes, Banques, Boîtes aux lettres et en combattant des mobs ou trolls ;p Compatibilité avec les barres FuBar/Titan, abilité à cacher les notices Blizzard des modes NPD/ABS et plus. Author/Page update --Mera LaCroisadeEcarlate (talk) 19:25, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Features *Ace2 (Ace2 Dev team) *FuBar compatibility (Ace2,ckknight) *Titan panel compatibility (HonorGoG) *Also works with 0 bars installed *Waterfall compatibility (Ace2,Nargiddley) *TabletLib compatibility (Ace2,ckknight) *DewdropLib compatibility (Ace2,ckknight) *Embedded libs so you must be able to run the add-on without any requirements, FuBar or Titan is a big plus highly recommended. (greeting to master ckknight) *Using some new wow API introduced in 2.4 to filter system messages, saves a lot of code space and performance compared to some previous hooking tricks *Secured to not switch AFK in BG or arenas *Hide Blizzard's yellow NPD/AFK notices *Custom messages *The mods does not acts if NPD/AFK modes are wanted and set manually *Easy settings saving per chars profiles or default *Option to monitor the current DND/AFK modes used on FuBar/Titan text and Tablet tooltip *Option to hide yellow addon's messages and more.. ToDo() *Other languages localizations :) *Ace3 update *A few more ideas if somes are popping up Screenshots Special note This is my first add-on, thanks to wowace and its community, I will probably update it daily as long as I'm playing WoW at least and feel free to report bugs or committing localizations, etc. But tell me please before committing major changes. External links *'Official homepage:' CurseForge *'Official discussion thread:' CurseForge forums Search friendly tags: away, easy, show, hide, blocked, trade, guild, party, ignore, spam, afk, auto, dnd, automatic, social, block, duel, npd, abs, easydnd, anti, stop, parasites, antiparasites, automatically, prevent, petition, deny, antisocial, assblock, invitation, allow, hook, and disallow